New school, new life, and new friends
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: Axel is new
1. Chapter 1

I got bad spelling so don't tell me about spelling. ' ' mean airquote. It's when you bend your two fingers before and after a word.Unless its when your saying something about whats on someones shirt

Come break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

Look in my eyes

You're killing me, killing me

All I wanted was you.

Chapter one

NORMAL P.O.V.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

''Axel your gonna be fine.'' Demyx says to his cousin. Axel shakes his head. ''How do you know?'' Axel asked worried about his first day at his new school. Axel switched from Mulania, to Twilight town.

Demyx sighs. ''Just trust me.'' He says. Axel looked down at his feet. At his old school he was one of the most in trouble. His mom switched him here so he could get a new start. As they near the school building Axel shifts his backpac.

Demyx laughs. He never knew that his cousin was such a baby. As they enter the school building and head to their homeroom (axel and Demyx have the same schueldue) Axel takes every thing in. It was fancy. T.v's in the hall, shiny floors and walls. It was amazing.

After they got to their homeroom Axel met Demyx's friends. Zexion, Riku, Malurxia, Larxene, leon, and Kairi. They seemed nice to him. THe teacher started to call roll. Zexion, ''Here''. As he went through the list every one said here except for one.

''Roxas.'' No one answered. ''He's in counsling.'' A kid with spiky brown hair in back and flat brown hair in his face said in the back corner. ''You see those kids over there in the corner, there emo. The one who is in counsling is their friend. He is the cuttest and most loved in the school. Only the stuck up people hate him.'' Demyx tells him. Axel just nods.

Everyone knew Demyx was gay since he was 9. No one had a problem with it. The teacher picked up the phone witch just rang and talked for a minute then put it down. The class room door opened and the teacher, Mr.Ansem, said ''Roxas, they want you in guidance again.''

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

Axel's P.O.V.

I could here a sigh then the door close. I had just gotten relaxed when a bang was heard out side the class room. The so-called emo kids just laughed. ''Damn, he must be pissed.'' The spiky brown on said. I look at Demyx and ask '' What are their names?''

He looks at me and smiles. ''Sora, Namine, Tidus, paine, and cloud.'' he said to me pointing out each one. The spiky brown was Sora. Namine was a small girl with blonde hair and wearing a black dress. Tidus had blonde hair, with blue streaks. Cloud was a spiky blone boy with heavy eyeliner and mascara.

The door opens again and in walks a spiky blonde boy with black streaks in his hair. It was similar to Sora's but covered his right eye complely. He wore a tight black teeshirt that said ' stop my breathing slit my throat' on it and a pair of dark blue/black jeans with two belts hanging off his hips. Despite his dark clothes he was adorable. He was short and had a sweet cute face. He had the cuttest blue eyes you had ever seen.

Demyx looked at me. ''What did I tell ya." He said. ''Detention Roxas for kicking the lockers.'' Mr.Ansem said to him. Roxas just smiled. 'I didn't 'kick' the lockers I 'hit' the lockers.'' He said. The teacher smiled. ''Well in that case you got two detentions for 'hitting' the lockers.'' He said, handing the slip to him. Roxas smiled and said thank you.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

GYM.

It was gym time. I loved gym. I even had it with Roxas. I hadn't said anything to him yet except for hi, whem Demyx introduced us. I had learned that Riku and Sora were really good friends. Demyx had told me that Riku really liked Sora and tried to tell him multiple times but Sora was just to naive to understand.

Roxas was really good a basketball. I sat in the bleachers relaxing when Kairi, who was next to me called Roxas over. He came running. ''I want some pictures. When I tell you to pose do it.'' She said. Roxas nodded.

''Happy.'' She said. Roxas smiled brightly, looking really adorable. ''Sad.'' Roxas pouted, making his eyes really big, making him look like a puppy. ''Sexy.'' She said. He laughed. He put his finger in his mouth and bit down, bringing his eyes to the side. She laughed as she took the picture.

''Oh yeah, wanna come over to my house. Bring Sora. Were gonna have fun.'' She said. He nodded and left. ''Oh yeah. You wanna come?'' She asked. I shrugged. I was satying with Demyx and if he went I went.


	2. Chapter 2

Notihing from nowhere

I'm no one at all

Radiant, Reconize one singel call

As we all form one dark flame...Incenertat

Chapter one

Normal P.O.V

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

Axel and Demyx were walking to Kairis house. They were allowed to be there till two o'clock in the morning, then they had to head home. Kairi lived in a three story house and, her parents were gone.

Axel and Demyx neared the house. There was one light on. As they near the door Kairi opens it. ''Come in.'' She says in a fancy manner. The two boys enter and sit down. Roxas, Sora, namine, cloud, leon, and Riku sat there. ''Well. What do you wanna do?'' Kairi asked. Roxas smirked. ''Didn't you invite us. You should have some Idea.'' Roxas said playfully.

Kairi smiled. ''Fine. truth od Dare.'' She said. Everyone gathered in a circle. ''I'll start. Cloud. Truth or dare.?'' Kairi asked, Cloud. ''Truth.'' He said. ''Is it true that you got pink bunny border in your room?'' She asked. Cloud blushed and shyly nodded. Every one broke into laughter.

''Sora. Truth or dare.?'' Cloud asked Sora. ''Dare.'' He said proudly. ''I dare you to stand out side with a can of whipcream and spray the first person you see, and throw a cherry at them.'' he said. Sora nodded. Grabed a can and went out side. They all went to the window and watched. A old woman, in her 70's walked torwards him.

Sora readyed the can and held on to a cherry. As the woman walked by he sprayed her and threw the cherry at her. She screamed. He turned he around and ran inside. Every one in the room was having a laughing fit.

Sora glared at Cloud, pushing the hair over his face again. The old woman was screaming and walking away/running away. Everyone thought it was hillairous. Sora grinned. ''Roxas. Truth or dare.'' Sora asked. Roxas smiled. ''Dare.'' He said. I dare you to wear a skirt and a belly shirt, wear girl makeup, and let Kairi, or Namine do your hair. Then tomarrow go out with all of us and walk around town.'' Sora said. Roxas chringed and nodded.

Axel glanced at the clock. It was 10 O'clock. ''Cloud. truth or dare?'' Roxas asked hte already asked boy. ''Dare.'' He said. Roxas smirked. ''I dare you to let Leon makeout with you.'' Roxas sighed. ''Hell, No!!!!!'' Cloud yelled. Leon looked quite happy. Roxas smiled. Leon began to crawl over to him. He smiled at Cloud, then at Roxas. Everyone, except for Cloud, knew that Leon liked him.

Leon grabed Clouds hands, and pinned them above his head, as he forced him down. Everyone was staring, expecally the girls. They loved this. Leon leaned down and pressed his mouth to Clouds, and forced his way in. Cloud eventually gave in and kissed him back. This went on for three minutes, then Leon pulled back, now having black smudges on his lips.

The game ended shortly after that. Cloud and Leon acting akward. The watched movies and ate popcorn. Untillo two. The people started to leave. They couldn't wait until tomarrow.

XCKYXCKYXCKYXCKYXCKYXCKYXCKYXCKYXCKY

Please read and review. Some people are mailing me to make some of my storys Yaio, or nonYaio. From now on I'll tell you at the beggining if there is gonna be main characters Yaio, Or background Yaio., Or previous Yaio. If I do not tell you I will tell you to help me decide and I'll chose the one I get most.


End file.
